Je veux un enfant!
by Veneziano58
Summary: En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas. ! PrUK / Nyotalia !
1. Chapter 1

Je veux un enfant !

Perso : Gilbert (Prusse) et Alice (Fem!Angleterre) + quelques autres gens  
Rating : K parce que c'est de la guimauve  
Résumé : En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas.

« Je veux un enfant. » Bien. Il avait sûrement mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Certes son ouïe avait toujours été parfaite jusque là mais sait-on jamais... Sans doute qu'elle avait dit autre chose comme « Je veux un enchantement » ou alors quelque chose d'ébouriffant, de piaffant, ou un paon, enfin n'importe quel autre mot.  
« Gilbert ? Tu m'as entendu ?  
- O-Oui, je... »  
Mince, elle voulait vraiment une réponse là tout de suite ? Mais il n'en avait aucune idée lui ! Que dire ?  
« Gilbert ?  
- Euh... Je hm...Comment dire ?  
- Tu ne veux pas ?  
- Non, non. C'est pas ce que je veux dire mais... euh, c'est possible au moins ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je veux dire, tu es une Nation en pleine forme et tout ça quoi alors que moi... Also, hm, je n'ai plus rien. Du tout. »  
L'argument avait l'air valable puisque Alice prit son air sérieux pour réfléchir à la question. Faut dire que lui-même n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de situation. Elever son petit frère avait été formidable mais ça lui avait suffit comme expérience jusqu'à présent.  
« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas, si ?  
- Euh, j'ai eu pleins d'aventures et je ne m'inquiétais pas de savoir si l'autre prenait la pilule ou je ne sais quoi. Tout ça pour dire que depuis le temps j'aurais dû en avoir au moins un de môme si c'était possible.  
- Oui, je vois... »  
Mince. Elle avait vraiment l'air triste, ou profondément déçue. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas quand elle n'était pas contente... Maladroitement il lui tapota la tête et sourit un peu.  
« Je suppose qu'on peut toujours essayer mais je peux pas te garantir le résultat.  
- T-Tu es vraiment d'accord... ? Tu te forces pas ?  
- Nein. On va essayer. »  
Toute contente elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Alice avait toujours souhaité avoir une famille, ses frères n'étant pas très aimants... Et elle espérait bien en créer une avec son compagnon.

Gilbert avait besoin de soutien donc il avait appelé ses deux meilleurs amis à la rescousse. Tous les trois affalés dans la chambre de l'espagnol, ils débattaient du sujet du jour que Francis avait astucieusement nommé « Papa Gil » ce qui n'avait pas tellement enchanté le principal concerné mais bon. On fait avec ce qu'on a comme on dit. D'ailleurs ledit français y allait de sa petite théorie sur le sujet :  
« Bon, tu n'es plus une Nation on le sait. Mais tu restes un homme donc la mécanique de base fonctionne toujours pas vrai ?  
- Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça franchement...  
- Oui, oui bien sûr. Bref, on peut supposer que l'opération « Papa Gil » peut se mettre en place naturellement.  
- Hm. T'a pas tort Francis mais peut-être qu'il ne peut pas le faire naturellement justement. On a plus de chance d'avoir des enfants si notre territoire et notre peuple sont fertiles.  
- Je suis stérile alors ?  
- Peut-être oui. »  
Voilà qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Comme quoi il avait eu raison de faire cette réunion d'urgence du BTT. Donc, si l'awesome lui est stérile malgré tout son génie il ne pourra rien y faire et sa jolie blonde allait être très déçue. Ce n'est pas génial du tout ça... L'espagnol reprit la conversation après avoir mangé un carré de chocolat :  
« Mais peut-être que non. En tant que Nation tu es forcément stérile à tous points de vue mais en tant que Gilbert peut-être que non.  
- Klar ?  
- Je pense que Tonio veut dire que tu as une chance au final. Pas en tant que deux Nations voulant un territoire commun mais en tant qu'un couple normal voulant un enfant.  
- Si ~  
- Euh ouais... Et on peut faire la différence comment entre les deux ?  
- Aucune idée ! »  
Les deux compères reçurent chacun un coup de coussin de la part du troisième ce qui les firent rire. Après un long soupir Prusse s'affala de tout son long sur le lit. Ca n'allait pas être simple cette histoire. Les deux continuaient de débattre sur le sujet mais Gilbert avait perdu le fil de la discussion depuis un moment. Pouvait-il oui ou non donner à Alice ce qu'elle voulait obtenir de lui ? Tous trois avaient discuter de l'affaire jusque tard dans la nuit puis trop fatigués pour rentrer chez eux, ils s'endormirent pêle-mêle sur le grand lit comme ils le faisaient dans leur jeunes années.

Le lendemain Gilbert dû se résoudre à rentrer chez sa compagne, pas que ça soit un obstacle insurmontable ou quoique ce soit mais il se sentait un peu nerveux. Il ouvrit donc la porte et entra prudemment :  
« Meine Liebe ? Tu es là ?  
- Gilbert ! »  
Déstabilisé par le poids de la jolie blonde accrochée à lui, Prusse se retrouva génialement étalé par terre. Un peu inquiet, il lui dégagea le visage de sous ses longs cheveux et lui caressa la joue.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pas que je n'aime pas les accueils chaleureux mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.  
- Tu es parti ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes appels cette nuit, je me suis inquiétée, peut-être que tu ne voulais pas rentrer ou alors que tu avais changé d'avis et alo- »  
L'embrasser était la meilleure solution pour la faire taire et pour la rassurer dans le même temps. C'est vrai qu'il avait éteint son portable mais il ne pensait pas que Alice s'inquiéterait au point de quasiment paniquer. Gilbert sourit à son anglaise puis se releva et partit dans le salon sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Une fois tout deux confortablement installés dans le canapé, il décida de lui raconter sa soirée.  
« Déjà avant que tu ne t'imagines n'importe quoi, j'ai passé la nuit avec Antonio et Francis. Fallait que je cause à quelqu'un de notre... euh projet d'avenir.  
- Et ils t'ont dit de renoncer n'est-ce pas ?  
- Was ? Nein. Absolument pas. On a cherché ensemble des solutions pour que ça marche justement.  
- ...C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, meine Liebe ~ »  
Prusse n'était pas fan des mots doux de manière générale mais c'est vrai qu'il donnait souvent des surnoms aux gens c'était donc normal qu'il en donne un pour sa chérie. Certes « mon amour » c'est très classique, mais après tout pourquoi se prendre la tête à chercher autre chose ? Et puis à chaque fois qu'il appelait Alice de cette manière, elle semblait heureuse alors c'était tout bénéf. au final. Alice voulu en savoir plus sur les fameuses solutions que le BTT avait trouvées, autant pour avoir des infos que pour éviter d'éventuelles catastrophes. Gilbert se plia donc à raconter par le menu tout ce que ses amis et lui avaient trouvé en évitant toutefois les blagues débiles et les sous-entendus idiotement pervers des deux autres.  
Peu à peu le quotidien repris ses droits, Gilbert était très content de son job de serveur dans un café du coin et continuait à profiter de la vie avec sa blonde préférée sans vraiment se soucier du sujet « Papa Gil » dixit Francis. Cependant il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité quelques mois après. Au départ c'était une journée normale si ce n'est que sa petite-amie avait semble-t-il prit un coup de froid car malade depuis quelques temps, vaguement inquiet il oublia pourtant ce détail pendant ses heures de travail. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la maison étrangement silencieuse que Gilbert commença à se poser des questions avant de encore une fois les mettre de côté. Il prit tranquillement sa douche avant d'aller dans la chambre récupérer des vêtements. L'homme fut surpris de voir Alice étendue sur le lit, le visage caché dans l'oreiller. Son inquiétude revenant au galop, il s'avança vers elle et monta sur le matelas qui se creusa sous son poids. Doucement il lui caressa les cheveux avant de la tourner vers lui, ses yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes...  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Eh, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien meine Liebe. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine au point de pleurer ?  
- Je ne suis p-pas triste...  
- Mais pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?  
- B-Because, I'm... I'm very happy Gilbert. »  
Un peu étonné mais tout de même rassurer par cette phrase il lui demanda quelques explications. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui montra un test de grossesse, déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment voir le résultat, ensuite parce qu'il avait plus ou moins fait abstraction de cette histoire. Alice lui expliqua le système des barres, s'il n'y en a qu'une c'est négatif, si il y en a deux, le test est positif. Et il y en avait deux, des barres, sur ce foutu bâton.  
« Oh mein Gott... J'vais être père. » 

Fin Partie 1

Also = Donc, alors  
Nein = Non  
BTT = Bad Touch Trio, le nom de groupe des trois amis  
Klar? = En clair?  
Awesome = Génial, brillant, super, en un mot Gilbert x)  
Meine Liebe = Mon amour  
Because I'm very happy Gilbert = Parce que je suis vraiment heureuse Gilbert


	2. Chapter 2

Je veux un enfant !

Perso : Gilbert (Prusse) et Alice (Fem!Angleterre) + quelques autres  
Rating : K guimauve encore  
Résumé : En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas.

« Weeessst ! » Ledit West soupira. Voilà un moment que son grand frère n'avait pas débarqué dans son bureau sans raisons particulières. Le grand blond prit le temps de classer ses papiers puis de ranger le dossier dans son tiroir avant d'accorder un regard au visiteur. Dés que Gilbert comprit qu'il avait son attention, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et plaqua ses mains sur le bureau.  
« J'ai vraiment un problème Lutz, faut que tu m'aides.  
- Et quelle bêtise as-tu faite cette fois ?  
- Mais rien ! C'est pas ma faute cette histoire ! ... enfin si un peu. J'veux dire, évidemment que j'y ai contribué mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche moi !  
- De quoi parlons-nous exactement... ?  
- Un môme ! Bordel West, j'vais avoir un gosse ! Comment je vais faire pour m'en occuper ?  
- Avec ta petite-amie ? Félicitations.  
- Lutz ! Réponds à ma question...  
- Also, tu m'as élevé tout seul et je vais très bien aujourd'hui donc tu devrais t'en sortir maintenant également. Surtout que cet enfant aura une mère aussi.  
- Mais un bébé, un truc tout petit et super fragile, comment je vais faire ? Tu étais plus grand que ça quand je t'ai récupéré. »  
Ludwig soupira. Ce que son frère pouvait être pénible parfois, toujours à crier « Je suis parfait » mais à paniquer dès qu'une situation personnelle le prend au dépourvu. Cependant là, il n'avait pas l'air de faire du cinéma mais de vraiment s'inquiéter du sujet.  
« Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Alice ?  
- J'ai pas envie de passer pour un idiot West.  
- Gut. Discute avec Antonio et Francis, ils ont élevé des enfants eux aussi sans doute qu'ils auront des conseils utiles à te donner.  
- Toi, tu me conseilles d'aller voir les deux autres... ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu d'enfants, je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois. Eux oui, enfin je suppose puisque Canada, Seychelles et Romano sont bien portant.  
- C'est pas faux. J'vais aller les voir alors, encore une fois. Danke Lutz, à plus tard. »  
Ludwig le regarda partir avant de soupirer et ressortir son dossier. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, il allait être tonton.

Alice de son côté préférait ne pas en parler de cette grossesse sauf à une personne : Madeline. La canadienne était très gentille, et beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur Amélia, ce qui faisait que Alice appréciait sa présence. Les deux filles discutaient autour d'un thé quand la plus jeune des deux finit par poser la question :  
« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? D'habitude tu m'aurais simplement parlé au téléphone au lieu de me demander de venir.  
- Je suis désolée, je t'ai dérangé n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non pas du tout. Nous sommes très amies, après tout tu as pris soin de ma sœur pendant quelques temps avant de la confier à ton frère. Et je t'aime bien.  
- Merci Madeline tu es adorable. »  
La canadienne rougit un peu avant de sourire. Pourtant elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait, sûrement le côté curieux de son papa Francis qui revenait à la charge.  
« Alors dis-moi ?  
- En fait c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle... Je suis juste nerveuse, tu sais que ma relation avec Gilbert en surprend beaucoup et dérange pas mal.  
- Oui mais je sais qu'il est gentil avec toi. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment même si c'est à sa façon. »  
L'anglaise joua nerveusement avec ses doigts puis elle émietta un scone avant de soupirer. Madeline la regarda faire calmement, son amie avait besoin de temps pour s'exprimer. « Hm, comment dire... Je...Enfin, nous euh... nous allons être parents. » Alice sursauta lorsque son amie, d'habitude si calme, lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras mais elle consentit à lui rendre son étreinte. « Je suis si contente Alice ! C'est super pour vous ! » L'anglaise sourit, elle aurait au moins une amie fidèle pour l'aider en cas de besoin, ça la rassurait. Les deux filles discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres pendant presque tout l'après-midi et quand Madeline partit, Alice se sentit plus sereine. Sans doute qu'elle était un peu plus confiante maintenant même si elle aurait bien aimé avoir une conversation plus approfondie avec son compagnon. Mais bon, ils auraient bien le temps de discuter pendant les mois à venir. Souriante, elle croisa les mains sur son ventre. Leur avenir allait être radieux.

Effectivement, Gilbert reçu des conseils de la part de ses amis même s'il doutait de l'utilité des tomates et du sirop d'érable dans l'éducation d'un enfant mais bon, il s'occuperait des détails plus tard. Pour l'instant un autre sujet, important cette fois, lui était venu à l'esprit et il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à sa chérie. Il était donc rentré chez lui, non chez eux, pour lui en parler. Cependant Gilbert dû patienter quelques minutes, sa compagne ayant un petit problème... de nausée. Il y en avait pour au moins encore deux mois. « Mein Gott, ça ne fait que deux semaines et on a déjà des ennuis... » mais l'heure n'était pas à se plaindre. Une fois « le problème » passé, ils prirent leur position de câlins préféré à savoir tout deux calés dans le canapé, collé à l'autre.  
« J'ai pensé à quelque chose de très important tout à l'heure. Pour le petit je veux dire.  
- Ou la petite.  
- Euh oui, bref. Sans vouloir paraître idiot, où va-t-on le mettre ?  
- What ? Dans une chambre voyons, Gilbert qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête franchement ?  
- Mais non ! Enfin si, il aura une chambre mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire meine Liebe.  
- C'était quoi alors ?  
- Son territoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui donner ? Cet enfant, ne peut de toute façon que vivre chez toi.  
- Ah, oui c'est vrai. »  
De nouveau Alice eu l'air songeuse, Prusse la laissa réfléchir à son aise tout en la cajolant. Oui, l'awesome lui avait un côté câlin-addict en privé mais autant éviter d'ébruiter ce fait. Il fut presque surprit d'entendre la voix de sa petite-amie.  
« D'accord, je vais le ou la « loger » chez moi, en Angleterre. Mais dans ce cas il ou elle aura un prénom germanique.  
- Warum... ?  
- C'est évident ! Pour que notre enfant a quelque chose de toi et de moi.  
- Oui, dit comme ça c'est très logique. Gut, faisons de notre mieux alors. »  
La jolie blonde était très contente, certes Gilbert avait eu un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle au début mais il semblait s'adapter plutôt bien à la situation. Pour le récompenser, et parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle l'embrassa longuement et amoureusement. « I love you ~ » il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau cependant elle s'écarta un peu.  
« Attends, je voulais te prévenir. Je ne veux plus que tu fumes, pas de bière et pas de café non plus.  
- Eh ?  
- L'odeur me rend malade...  
- Waaaaas ?! » 

Fin partie 2

West = Ouest, parce que l'Allemagne se trouvait à l'Ouest de la Prusse tout simplement

Lutz = Diminutif de Ludwig

Also = Donc, alors / Gut = Bon, bien / Danke = Merci

Mein Gott = Mon Dieu / What? = Quoi?

Awesome = Génial, super, brillant etc...

Warum? = Pourquoi?

I love you = Je t'aime

Waaaaas ?! = Quoiiiii ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Perso : Gilbert (Prusse) et Alice (Fem!Angleterre)  
Rating : Encore et toujours guimauve K  
Résumé : En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Petite note pour vous lecteurs, le prénom Julia se lit You-lia en allemand. En insistant sur le "ou" voilà, bonne lecture ~

De nouveau Gilbert était parti en excursion chez l'un de ses amis, en fait chez France c'est plus près que l'Espagne après tout. Régulièrement Prusse appelait son frère et ses deux amis pour leur parler du déroulement des choses. Alice en était maintenant à son huitième mois. Les trois premiers avaient été un peu chaotiques, entre les nausées, les crises hormonales de la maman et les crises de panique du papa ce n'était pas simple. Puis les trois suivants avaient été les préférés de Gilbert, pourquoi ? Parce que sa petite amie habituellement si réservée, lui sautait dessus à tout moment du jour et de la nuit pour faire l'amour. Super awesome donc. Seulement maintenant, il valait mieux éviter ce genre d'activités même si tout n'était pas interdit. Francis voulu en savoir plus mais son ami refusa de répondre à ses questions, le français n'aura donc pas plus de détails croustillants. Ce qui avait le plus embêter Gilbert était que son instant détente favoris, à savoir fumer en buvant une bière ou un café, lui avait été interdit et qu'il avait donc dû trouver autre chose pour compenser. D'ailleurs Francis tiqua en le voyant avec un paquet de cigarettes.  
« Je croyais que tu ne devais plus fumer ?  
- Je peux fumer dehors tant que je pue pas la clope en rentrant.  
- Donc tu peux m'en donner une ~  
- ... Wenn du willst Frankreich. »  
Le français hésita un peu avant de prendre la cigarette, lorsque Gilbert l'appelait par son nom de pays généralement c'est qu'il lui préparait un mauvais coup. Ne voyant rien de particulier le blond alluma sa clope... et elle lui fondit sur les doigts.  
« Que.. ?  
- Kesesesese ~ Clopes en chocolat, une idée de meine Liebe pour compenser quand je suis à la maison.  
- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! J'ai du chocolat fondu partout sur les mains !  
- T'a même une tache sur ta chemise.  
- Quoi ?! »  
Gilbert s'amusait beaucoup de voir son ami pleurnicher sur « sa superbe chemise de créateur toute neuve de la semaine dernière » avant qu'il ne parte se changer en ronchonnant. En y pensant bien, il avait eu de la chance que sa compagne n'ai pas eu d'envie particulières, que ça soit des fraises ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs, par contre il y avait des choses qu'elle adorait avant qu'elle ne voulait plus manger. Genre avant c'était lui qui devait manger le sandwich alors qu'Alice mangeait les frites, au cours des mois ils avaient inversés les rôles.  
D'un commun accord, le couple avait décidé d'attendre la naissance pour savoir le sexe de l'enfant, Gilbert avait donc sélectionné des prénoms masculins: Otto et Aleksander ainsi que des prénoms féminins : Julia et Maria. Alice était contente de ce choix de prénoms, avec un peu d'instance l'homme avait cédé pour que l'enfant porte également leurs deux noms de famille soit Kirkland-Beilschmidt. De son côté la représentante de l'Angleterre avait décidé de lui donner la ville de Bristol comme lieu de résidence. C'était la grande ville près de leur maison, ils la connaissaient bien donc c'était très pratique.

Si Gilbert avait prévenu ses amis et son frère de l'agrandissement de leur famille, Alice elle, n'avait rien dit à personne excepté Madeline. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en ses frères, le reste du Royaume-Uni, pour leur avouer ça. Déjà que de leur faire accepter qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Gilbert n'avait pas été chose facile... Jusque là, elle avait fait de son mieux pour les éviter. Surtout le représentant de l'Ecosse, son frère le plus difficile... Allistor était du genre austère et autoritaire, il avait finit par accepter de tolérer la relation de sa sœur avec « le crétin buveur de bière et coureur de jupons » à condition que ça ne devienne pas trop sérieux. L'écossais avait commencé à devenir très pénible au fur et à mesure que leur relation gagnait en durée et solidité. De ce fait la jolie blonde n'était pas rassurée de devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Pas toute seule en tout cas. Seulement la présence de Gilbert ne ferait qu'empirer les choses...  
Eh bien, peut-être que Pays de Galles serait d'accord pour faire tampon entre l'anglaise et l'écossais mais rien n'était moins sûr, Dylan était parfois réticent à se mettre entre ses deux relatifs, tout comme l'irlandais qui préférait rester à l'écart. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'était pas au courant de la future maternité de sa sœur. Pourtant elle hésitait encore, devait-elle les prévenir avant ou après l'accouchement ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus sécuritaire ? Alice se décida à en discuter avec son compagnon et tout deux prirent la décision d'en parler aux autres membres de la famille britannique après l'accouchement. Alice, après quelques semaines de repos, serait moins vulnérable à ce moment là...

Alice accoucha avec une semaine d'avance, le stress avait dit le médecin, mais ce n'était pas dangereux pour la santé de l'enfant ni de la mère. Gilbert en avait été rassuré. Ils avaient décidés d'appeler leur petite fille Julia, cependant Alice dû insister pendant plusieurs jours auprès du nouveau papa pour qu'il accepte enfin de prendre la petite dans ses bras. Souriante, elle les regardait depuis le lit.  
« Tu vois que tout ce passe bien.  
- Mais elle est minuscule Liebe. Et si je la cassais sans faire exprès ?  
- Ce n'est pas une poupée de verre Gil. Julia va très bien et c'est important que tu la câlines aussi.  
- Ouais mais j'ai pas l'habitude. Lutz était beaucoup plus âgé que ça quand je l'ai eu sous ma garde.  
- Quel âge avait-il ?  
- Physiquement entre 5 et 8 ans.  
- Well, tu vas apprendre en même temps que moi à t'occuper de notre petit trésor. »  
Face au sourire joyeux de sa compagne Prusse ne pu que céder encore une fois même si c'était de bonne grâce. Lui aussi se permit un sourire en regardant le petit bout de chou qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, calé contre lui. La petite Julia allait faire fondre son papa en un temps record. Cependant, Gilbert voulait la présenter à quelqu'un d'important pour lui, certes il y avait Ludwig, Antonio et Francis mais ce n'était pas à eux qu'il pensait. Après trois semaines tranquilles à la maison, il demanda la permission à sa blonde préférée de faire venir sa seule amie féminine: Elizavetta. Alice avait un peu hésité, elle savait qu'ils étaient tout deux des ex-amants pourtant elle finit par accepter. Après tout Gilbert voulait juste présenter leur adorable fille à une amie rien de plus. Pas de quoi stresser n'est-ce pas ?  
Elizavetta vint donc les voir quelques jours après, Gilbert et elle avaient discuté ensemble un long moment puis il l'avait emmené à l'étage pour lui montrer Julia. Alice suivait de loin. Eliza demanda à son ami de prendre la petite dans ses bras, elle voulait absolument un photo « trop craquante à montrer à Roderich en rentrant » bon gré, mal gré l'homme finit par accepter cette photo improvisée.  
« Oh ~ Elle est trop mignonne. Elle a les cheveux blonds ou blancs ?  
- D'après meine Liebe ça serait blond très clair.  
- C'est Alice qui lui a mit cette barrette cœur ? C'est super adorable.  
- Euh... non. En fait c'est moi...  
- Ohhhh ~ Tu es trop mimi Gil ~  
- Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
- Shhht ! Tu vas réveiller ta jolie petite princesse. »  
Ils continuèrent de blablater pendant encore quelques minutes puis Gilbert confia Julia à sa mère pour la nourrir. Il raccompagna Elizavetta à la porte en lui demandant de ne pas montrer la photo à Ludwig ou les autres. Il voulait leur garder la surprise. Elle accepta avec le sourire. 

Fin partie 3

Wenn du willst Frankreich = Comme tu veux France

Kesesesese = Euh c'est juste le rire de Gil

Well = Bien, eh bien

Les prénoms cités sont communs en Allemagne, d'où leur choix.

Cette partie est un peu plus courte que les autres désolée ~


	4. Chapter 4

Perso : Gilbert (Prusse) et Alice (Fem!Angleterre)  
Rating : Hm... K+ parce que c'est un poil violent mais pas beaucoup hein  
Résumé : En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Madeline, Ludwig, Antonio et Francis s'était réunis chez Alice et Gilbert pour voir « la petite princesse » dont ils avaient tant entendus parler. Chacun s'accorda à dire qu'elle était très mignonne et félicitèrent les heureux parents apparemment comblés de bonheur. Alice demanda à Madeline d'accepter d'être la marraine de la petite tandis que Gilbert demandait à ce que Ludwig soit le parrain. Les deux furent heureux d'accepter sous les, faux, reproches des deux autres membres du BTT qui se plaignaient d'être ainsi laisser pour compte. Ils décidèrent pourtant de dîner tous ensemble, Francis et Antonio aux fourneaux, Madeline et Gilbert à la préparation de la table tandis que Ludwig discutait avec Alice pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la plus jeune. Cela ressemblait fortement à une joyeuse réunion de famille ce qui ravie et attrista tout à la fois l'anglaise. Ses frères ne viendraient jamais faire un dîner de ce genre, l'ambiance chaleureuse n'existerait tout simplement pas. Elle fut surprise de sentir un doux baiser sur sa joue, elle rencontra le regard rouge de son compagnon et sourit. Après tout, tant que Gilbert restera auprès d'elle tout ira bien. Prusse partit coucher la petite Julia puis rejoint les autres à table. L'atmosphère était détendue, joyeuse et le dîner se passa si bien que chacun repartit chez lui de bonne humeur avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Deux mois après la naissance de Julia, sa mère prit la décision d'aller parler à sa famille. Gilbert demanda un jour de congé pour pouvoir s'occuper de leur fille pendant l'absence de sa compagne. Il n'était pas vraiment content de la laisser y aller seule mais comme Alice le lui avait fait remarquer elle n'était absolument pas une pauvre princesse en détresse ayant besoin que son chevalier servant la suive partout. Son petit ami lui rappela qu'il en était un de chevalier, et qu'il l'avait été pendant un bon paquet d'années, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était sorcière et qu'il avait intérêt à la laisser gérer les choses. Après un soupire Prusse finit par accepter, c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix en la matière.  
L'anglaise était un peu tremblante lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon d'Allistor. Son frère dégustait un verre de whisky, son cigare attendant patiemment dans le cendrier, cela la ramenait des années en arrière alors qu'elle habitait ici étant enfant. Alice prit une inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil opposé à celui de l'écossais. Le silence perdura jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pays de Galles et Irlande, une fois tout le monde assit et les banalités d'usage passées, Allistor attaqua le cœur du problème.  
« Chère petite sœur, que nous vaut le privilège de ta visite ?  
- J-Je suis venue vous annoncez une nouvelle importante.  
- C'est bon ou mauvais ?  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, merci Dylan.  
- Merveilleux. Tu as enfin quitté ce bon à rien qui te servait de petit ami n'est-ce pas ?  
- No... Ce n'est pas ça Allistor, nous sommes toujours ensemble. »  
Le regard polaire que lui envoya son aîné la fit frissonner mais penser à son compagnon et leur fille lui redonna de la force. Dylan, le gallois avait l'air d'être serein, Connors avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme toujours. Un irlandais chez les britanniques quoi. Alice reprit la parole en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus ferme possible : « Je suis mère. Gilbert et moi avons une fille, Julia. » L'écossais bondit de son fauteuil et l'attrapa violemment par le bras en lui hurlant des insultes au visage. Très vite Dylan le maîtrisa et le fit sortir de la pièce tandis que Connors tentait de rassurer sa sœur terrorisée. Une fois le calme revenu, Dylan revient avec du thé chaud.  
« Allistor est occupé à détruire le mobilier du bureau. Nous savons que sa réaction est excessive mais ta vie sentimentale a toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui.  
- Yes...  
- Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Connors et moi ne sommes pas si... outrés de cette nouvelle.  
- Ouais. J'aime toujours pas l'idée que tu vives avec ce type mais bon, la petite a pas choisie son père faut pas lui en vouloir.  
- Donc v-vous acceptez notre relation quand même... ?  
- Non. On accepte notre nièce mais pas son père.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Dylan, Prusse n'est pas un homme respectable. »  
Alice finit sa tasse de thé puis rassembla ses affaires et quitta le manoir familial dans le plus grand silence. Ses yeux piquaient mais elle refusait de pleurer alors qu'ils pouvaient encore la voir. Une fois rentrée chez elle, la jolie blonde partie s'enfermer dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit pour pleurer, enfin.

Gilbert avait dû attendre plusieurs jours pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, l'envie de casser la tronche à l'écossais lui était venue mais sa compagne l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Ils le prenaient pour une espèce de sauvage, autant ne pas leur donner raison. Et puis il devait la rassurer, oui elle avait le droit de vouloir être heureuse, oui elle avait le droit de vouloir une famille, oui elle avait le droit d'être amoureuse et oui, Julia avait le droit d'exister quoi que puisse penser le reste de ses oncles.  
De nouveau Alice prit ses distances avec sa famille, n'accordant qu'un rapide texto au gallois et à l'irlandais de temps en temps pour confirmer que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'alarmer. Leur famille se composait maintenant essentiellement de leurs amis et cela leur convenait bien. La petite Julia grandissait tranquillement, s'émerveillant des choses qu'elle découvrait et s'amusant à faire tourner en bourrique son cher « Vatti ». D'ailleurs Gilbert râlait souvent qu'il n'était pas là juste pour faire des câlins ou raconter des histoires le soir, mais chacun savait qu'il ronchonnait juste pour la forme. La petite avait une éducation anglaise pourtant elle aimait bien parler allemand comme son papa qui avait finit par céder et le lui apprendre au fur et à mesure. Gilbert et Alice agissaient toujours comme de jeunes amoureux, se câlinant et s'embrassant à la moindre occasion. Une vie douce et tranquille, bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient connus jusque là. Même s'ils se disputent souvent, avec leurs caractères les accrochages sont faciles et monnaie courante, les réconciliations sont souvent très passionnantes et passionnées. Donc, pas si grave au final.  
Madeline s'amusait à coiffer Julia tout en discutant avec la mère de la petite de tout et de rien quand elle posa une question pourtant innocente :  
« Et vous allez vous mariez finalement ?  
- W-What ?!  
- Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes très amoureux et vous avez une petite fille trop craquante.  
- Oui, eh bien justement on est très heureux comme ça.  
- Mais ça ne te plairait pas ?  
- De quoi ? D'être Mrs Beilschmidt ?  
- Alice Beilschmidt ça sonne bien je trouve. Pas toi ? »  
La canadienne ne pu retenir un rire en voyant son amie aussi rouge que l'une des tomates d'Antonio. La pauvre Alice n'avait qu'une seule envie : se cacher dans un trou de souris...

D'ailleurs ledit Antonio tenait à peu près le même discours à son ami sauf que l'albinos avait éclaté de rire au mot « mariage » comme si c'était pour lui la meilleure blague du monde. Non franchement, lui marié ? Ah, vraiment son ami espagnol avait vraiment beaucoup d'humour c'était très amusant. Sauf que le brun ne riait pas lui, il était même très sérieux.  
« Je ne plaisante pas Gilbert, tu pourrais vraiment l'épouser.  
- Mais on est bien comme on est, pourquoi on devrait enfiler un costard pingouin et une robe meringue pour dire oui à un vieux devant des gens qui savent déjà qu'on s'aime ?  
- Ta conception de la cérémonie est intéressante... Mais c'est plus que ça le mariage c'est po-  
- Si tu oses me dire que « c'est pour la vie » je te cite le taux de divorce dans l'Union Européenne, klar ?  
- Muy claro. Par contre j'allais dire autre chose. »  
Gilbert soupira en sortant sur le perron pour allumer sa cigarette, bien sûr Espagne le suivit et reprit sa conversation.  
« Le mariage c'est pour s'unir devant tout le monde, une façon de dire « J'aime cette personne ». Et c'est rassurant aussi, ton passé de coureur de jupons, et de pantalons avouons le, n'est pas reluisant et tu sais comme moi à quel point Alice a besoin d'être rassurer.  
- Et un bout de papier signer avec un accoutrement ridicule va lui faire prendre conscience que je vais lui rester fidèle c'est ça ?  
- Au moins ça va lui prouver ton sérieux.  
- On a un gosse ensemble, bien sûr que je suis sérieux.  
- Evidemment mais je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et peut-être que ça pourra aider à améliorer vos relations avec sa famille. »  
Le dernier point sembla percuter Gilbert puisqu'il se mit à sérieusement réfléchir à la question. Pour lui le mariage n'avait rien de sacré ou quoique ce soit, pas besoin d'avoir une bague pour savoir qu'on est amoureux. Cependant il comprenait ce que son ami essayait de lui dire, et puis pourquoi pas après tout ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il partit donc en ville faire les boutiques, sa décision était peut-être hâtive mais il était homme à agir à l'instinct plus qu'autre chose, ses plans tordus mis à part.  
Alice lisait tranquillement un roman en étant confortablement installée dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée quand son compagnon arriva en coup de vent. Il monta directement à l'étage laissant l'anglaise un peu perplexe mais finalement elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Gilbert revint après sa douche et toujours avec la serviette sur la tête, il lui enleva le livre des mains. Alice se tourna vers lui, prête à le réprimander quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une petite boîte.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Un cadeau. Enfin en quelque sorte.  
- T-Thank you... »  
Alice ouvrit la boîte puis regarda Prusse stupéfaite puis à nouveau le contenu de l'écrin. Gilbert commençait à douter un peu mais il mit ses doutes au placard.  
« J'suis d'accord pour qu'on se marie. Si tu en as envie je veux dire.  
- J-Je... I don't know...  
- Ouais, c'est soudain et tout mais je me suis dit que si ça pouvait te rendre heureuse alors je veux bien.  
- Mais je suis heureuse comme on est même si ça me touche.  
- Und so ? »  
Alice contempla l'anneau planté sur son coussin puis son compagnon. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle lui sauta au cou en poussant un « Yeeeeees ! » joyeux auquel Gilbert répondit par un « Awesome ! » enthousiaste. 

Fin partie 4

Vatti = Papa

What? = Quoi?

Klar? = C'est clair?

Muy claro = Très clair

Thank you = Merci

I don't know = Je ne sais pas

Und so? = Et donc?

Donc, la prochaine fois ça sera le final de cette petite histoire ~


	5. Chapter 5

Perso : Gilbert (Prusse) et Alice (Fem!Angleterre)  
Rating : K parce c'est encore et toujours de la guimauve  
Résumé : En presque une année de relation, ils avaient eu leur quota de hauts et de bas. Tout allait bien pour le moment jusqu'à ce que Alice ne demande une chose à laquelle Gilbert ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Une fois leurs amis prévenus, les choses s'organisèrent assez vite puisque le couple ne désirait pas une grande cérémonie ni un banquet royal. Quelque chose de simple et d'assez rapide. Francis s'amusait beaucoup à les taquiner en disant qu'ils aimaient bien faire les choses à l'envers, certes ce n'était pas faux si on reprends le cours de leur relation. Ennemis puis amants, amoureux mais pas ensemble, finalement en couple puis parents dans la foulée et en dernier lieu vient le mariage. Parcours atypique pour un duo a priori mal assorti mais qui fonctionne très bien avec quelques concessions par ci et par là.  
Madeline accompagna Alice dans sa recherche d'une robe qui conviendrait à la fois à la mariée et au marié qui avait bien précisé « Tout ce que tu veux sauf une meringue toute moche. C'est pas assez awesome pour toi Liebe. » ça avait fait soupirer l'anglaise et rire la canadienne. Les deux blondes s'amusèrent beaucoup pendant les essayages quand la plus jeune repéra une robe « Alice ! Celle-ci est pour toi j'en suis certaine. » Ladite robe était de style fourreau avec quelques volants de tulles à partir des genoux, le voile était long, brodé de petits nœuds rose pâle et orné de belles roses blanches en tissus. Alice accepta de l'essayer, elle lui allait parfaitement et elle décida donc de l'acheter.  
Gilbert de son côté avait simplement emprunté l'un costume sobre de son ami espagnol puisqu'ils avaient presque la même carrure. Au final, ils feraient juste un tour à la mairie de Bristol avant de faire la fête dans leur maison. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'aucuns des frères d'Alice n'avait daigné répondre à l'invitation...  
Ce fameux mariage se déroula trois semaines plus tard, les invités n'étant pas nombreux l'organisation avait été rapide. Tout se passa très bien et les mariés sortirent heureux du bâtiment municipal avec leurs amis, leur famille, tout aussi heureux qu'eux. La petite Julia était tellement mignonne dans sa petite robe rose en portant fièrement le bouquet de sa maman, aidé par sa gentille marraine. Cependant, Allistor, Dylan et Connors ne montrèrent pas le bout de leur nez de toute la journée au point qu'Alice avait renoncé à les voir en ce jour si important...

Pourtant chacun profita de la soirée, Gilbert, Antonio et Francis jouèrent à leur jeu favori : qui boira le plus ? Tandis que Ludwig discutait tranquillement avec Madeline et Alice qui câlinait sa chère Julia. La petite regardait toute cette agitation avec curiosité et serrait d'autant plus fort son lapin en peluche dans ses bras même si elle n'était pas vraiment effrayer, après tout elle connaissait bien toutes les personnes présentes. Pourtant le nouveau marié arrêta le jeu quand il trouva une bouteille qui n'avait rien à faire là.  
« Liebe ? C'est toi qui a commandé une bouteille de vieux whisky ?  
- What ? Non.  
- C'est un très ancien, il doit avoir de la valeur si j'en crois l'étiquette. »  
Intriguée sa femme le rejoignit mais sursauta à la vue de ladite bouteille.  
« C-C'est... l'une des bouteilles de collection d'Allistor.  
- L'écossais mal embouché ?  
- Gilbert ! C'est un cadeau de mon frère.  
- Du genre cadeau empoisonné ou vrai cadeau de mariage ? »  
La jolie blonde prit le flacon de verre et le serra contre son cœur en souriant. Son désormais mari la regarda faire avant de soupirer « Donc c'est la deuxième option. » Alice était heureuse. Certes Allistor et les autres n'étaient pas venu et n'avaient pas téléphoner non plus mais ce cadeau était très précieux à ses yeux. C'était un message pour dire qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre. Un jour, ça ira mieux, il lui faut juste encore un peu de patience pour que sa famille digère l'information et ça ira mieux entre eux. Enfin.

Tout deux profitèrent grandement de leur nuit de noces, et même du week-end entier, pour se montrer encore et encore à quel point ils s'aimaient. De la façon la plus tendre à la plus fougueuse en fait toutes les nuances présentes dans leur caractère bien trempé. Ils n'avaient pas encore prévu la date pour leur lune de miel mais ils avaient accepté la proposition de Seychelles de les accueillir chez elle, sable chaud et mer turquoise, quoi de mieux ?  
Gilbert adorait passer du temps avec Julia après le travail, la petite qui avait bien grandit en peu de temps de par sa nature spéciale, aimait beaucoup discuter avec son « Vatti » pendant que sa « Mom » était occupée à lire ou autre chose. Oh bien sûr elle restait une enfant et sa conversation était limitée mais pour son père tout était awesome et parfait. Inutile de le contrarier, il aura toujours le dernier mot parce que c'est bien connu, il a toujours raison. D'ailleurs c'est au cours d'un instant de complicité avec la petite qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, s'excusant au près de la toute jeune fille, il la laissa avec ses peluches pour aller trouver la maman. Alice était occupée à discuter avec l'une de ses amies fées tout en dépoussiérant la bibliothèque, Gilbert ne fit guère attention à ce genre de détails et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise la blonde laissa tomber la pile de livres qu'elle tenait et la fée apeurée, disparu.  
« Stupid Prussia ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ça !  
- Ca serait beaucoup moins drôle meine Liebe ~ »  
Après un soupire l'anglaise se cala contre son mari, profitant de ce câlin improvisé.  
« Tu voulais quoi ?  
- J'ai eu une idée super awesome ~ Ce qui est logique puisque c'est la mienne.  
- Oui, oui bien sûr. Tu as eu une idée de génie en jouant avec les peluches de Julia c'est ça ?  
- Euh oui si tu veux, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Well, vas-y je t'écoute. Dis moi ce qui t'es passé par la tête.  
- Je veux un autre enfant. »  
Blanc. Attendez, y'a un bug dans le système là, non ? Alice le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme si subitement il avait des antennes ou un truc de ce genre là. Pourtant non, c'était bien Gilbert avec son air sérieux collé au visage. D'un coup la représentante de l'Angleterre comprit ce qu'avait ressentit son compagnon quand elle lui avait dit cette fameuse phrase quelques temps plus tôt. Elle ressentait tellement de choses à la fois, de la joie, de l'appréhension, de la surprise et de l'amour. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Elle se dégagea de sa prise pour lui faire face et après quelques secondes de flottement elle l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord puis plus passionnément, agrippant les mèches blanches entre ses doigts alors que son mari la rapprochait de lui le plus possible. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand l'air vint à manquer mais aucun ne consentit à lâcher l'autre. Prusse sourit un peu avant de chuchoter.  
« Alors c'est un oui ?  
- Oui.  
- Awesome ~ Ca serait bien d'avoir un garçon.  
- Et si je veux une fille ?  
- Alors on en fera un autre.  
- Combien tu comptes en avoir ?  
- Autant qu'on voudra. »  
L'anglaise rigola de bon cœur alors que son insatiable mari l'emmenait dans la chambre, une fois la porte fermée à clé, ils pouvaient s'amuser à mettre en place leur plan d'avenir. Une famille à construire, agrandir. La leur.

Meine Liebe = Mon amour  
What? = Quoi?  
Vatti, Mom = Papa, Maman  
Stupid Prussia = Stupide ou Imbécile Prusse  
Well = Eh bien

C'est finit ~


End file.
